The Ministry Magic Games
by TheCornucopia
Summary: Death, Life, Failure, Executions. Hermione Granger has faced all these things but she is yet to face the worst: The Ministry Magic Games. 24 Wizards and Witches placed in an arena to fight to the death. Friends turn against Friends, Enemies become Allies


**The Ministry Magic Games **

**Chapter One: The Cornucopia **

As I rise from beneath the ground, fear sweeps through my bones like a menacing chill. A cold sweat breaks out on my face and I begin to pant. This is it, the beginning of the games. I close my eyes trying to reduce my fears and think of happy times. Picnic's beside the river with my parents and then I think of how they must be feeling. All my close relatives bundled around a small TV provided by the Ministry to Tributes parents whom are Muggles. I open my eyes and close them diminishing any thoughts of them, this is not the time to break down and cry. I have to remain strong until my hour of death; I can't let Cornelius Fudge get the better of me. These games were fabricated after the rebellion failed against the Ministry of Magic. The leaders Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall were executed under high treason of the Ministry. The execution was broadcasted live to all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and the faces of the students were hunting. After that another announcement was made: The Ministry Magic Games. 24 people from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry are thrown into a large arena where they must fight to the death while being broadcasted to the entire Wizardry World. It's illegal not to watch the games and so many must stand at the square in Diagon Alley or in the Leaky Cauldron to watch so many innocent victims die.

Suddenly I hear Dolores Umbridge's voice starting the two minute countdown. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. In front of me lies the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia is a giant golden horn that is seven metres high and is filled with supplies that can make the difference between life and death. In previous years the Cornucopia just sat there but this year it is surrounded by four large statues. I look at them in awe of their size and notice that these four statues are each of the founders of Hogwarts. They are all face into each other with their stone backs to the tributes. They are magnificent in their height and grandeur but for all the wrong reasons. I catch the sight of the number of wands which would be useful and a deposit of knifes would a sharp blade which could cause a deep enough wound. There are many other objects scattered around the area, the closer they are to the Cornucopia the more dangerous and useful they are. Within 100 feet of me is an empty class bottle that says Property of Professor Slughorn. Completely useless.

A minute has passed when Umbridge reaches fifty seconds. I quickly catch a grip and look at the surroundings. Behind the statues in front of me is a large desert that seems to range for miles, while to my left is a large lake probably filled with murderous merpeople and dangerous creatures. To my right is a forest with large trees that are in bloom with a snowy top mountain behind it. That would be the best choice for me I think, the best choice of surviving if I survive. Anderlinine rushes through my body as the countdown reaches 30 seconds; I catch a glimpse of Draco Malfoy smiling. Someone must have tipped him off about this year's arena. I catch sight of my best friend Harry Potter bending his legs and getting ready to sprint towards the Cornucopia. The Ministry couldn't execute him because he had no part in the rebellion; McGonagall was believed to have destroyed all links that Harry had with it as soon as she was taken into custody of the Ministry. She had created one last powerful charm to save lives and his life. But this is his punishment now; it wasn't consequence this happening, many of his friends and enemies placed into the games. 15 seconds left, I aim to fight to return home to my mother and father and hug them again. 7 seconds left, I eye the wand lying on the ground, 3 seconds and suddenly the gong goes off. I trip off the large platform and cut my hand. The grassy texture of the starting area is filled with shards of glass as they reflect off the sunlight and I realise that this is a deadly place to stay. I quickly look and see that people have already made it to the cornucopia. I hastily grab the glass bottle in front of me and throw it at the approaching Slytherin who was ready to attack me. It hits her in the face with such a force she collapses to the ground bleeding. I found a use for the glass bottle. I quickly make a note of of a backpack 300 yards in front of me. I pursuit towards it and so does another boy from Ravenclaw. He throws himself on top of me, sending me to the ground and winding me. Unexpectedly we bought revolve as the earth begins to shake violently, and taking benefit of this I dig him a punch across his face and grab the backpack and run.

The ground continues to shake with more a force and then I notice it. The statues have come to life and the Cornucopia is being literally lifted from the ground and into the four hands of the four founders. I hear the screams and think, a battle on the ground and the sky, a perfect way to keep the Ministry interested. Abruptly a large roar is heard and I see one of the Hufflepuff boys fall to his death into the shards of glass. At the bottom of each one of the statues is a large portal, this has been planned and the portal must lead to the top of the statues towards the Cornucopia. Is Harry up in that Cornucopia? Battling for his life? I dread the thought and run towards the forest, I hear screams and quickly pick up a knife that has fallen beside a dead body. I look at the body, Lavender Brown, the blood oozing from her slit throat. I look at her with remorse and sorrow and run towards the forest. I am almost their when I see skits of different colours of lights. The wands have been taken. I hear a blast and see a crater has been made to the ground beside me. I am being aimed at but there is no point I am now in the forest. I pant, still running and think my name is Hermione Granger, and I am going to win these games.

**Review Please? :)**


End file.
